1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel for use in such as a plasma display (hereinafter referred to as PDP), an organic EL (electro luminescence) display, FED (Field Emission Display), a liquid crystal display, used as a display device, for example, and a scanning method used in the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have appeared AC (Alternating Current) type surface discharge PDPs in the market. Those PDPs are suitable for full-color display. The surface discharge PDPs are PDPs that use a matrix system respectively. For example, in a reflection type three-electrode surface discharge PDP, a plurality of row electrode pairs that form display lines and a dielectric layer that covers the inner face of the front substrate are provided on the inner face of the front substrate that functions as a display screen. On the inner face of the back substrate disposed so as to face the front substrate with a discharge space therebetween are disposed a plurality of column electrodes in the direction orthogonal to the row electrode pairs. Each of the column electrodes is composed of a discharge cell at a crossing portion with a row electrode pair, a partition wall that divides discharge cells in the line (row) direction and/or in the column direction in the discharge space, luminescence layers of three colors (Red (to be abbreviated as R), Green (to be abbreviated as G), and Blue (to be abbreviated as G)) so as to cover the column electrodes and the side faces of the partition wall. Each discharge cell, when it is selected by any of the three types of conductive electrode lines, emits a light in a predetermined color. An Ne—Xe discharge gas is sealed in the discharge space.
There have been proposed various methods for the arrangement of R, G, and B colors in such the PDP. FIG. 11 shows a general method used for such the arrangement of three colors in a PDP.
Every other line is selected in each field to make cells to emit their colors sequentially. For example, at first, cells are selected from odd number lines of 1, 3, 5, . . . as shown in FIG. 12, then cells are selected from even number lines of 2, 4, 6, . . . as shown in FIG. 13. After this, cells are selected again from odd number lines of 1,3,5, . . . as shown in FIG. 12. In other words, scanning is done for alternate lines as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 so as to emit colors. Such the display method is referred to as an interlace display.
However, in the case of a PDP that uses the above described cell arrangement, an attempt of a definition display has caused a problem that the cell sizes in length and width has had to be reduced and the reduction of the cell sizes has caused the cell area to be reduced, thereby the luminescence efficiency has been lowered.